


Hai paura del mostro nell'armadio?

by Macci_Mellow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Doppelganger, Forbidden Love, Illusions, M/M, Prostitution
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macci_Mellow/pseuds/Macci_Mellow
Summary: Era stata… la curiosità.Quella curiosità che solletica, che inganna, che si infila nella testa ed è un tarlo continuo. Dal momento che aveva sentito cosa succedeva in quella villa di campagna, era stata la sua condanna.Sulla soglia aveva osservato il biglietto da visita dell’attività, recava solo una scritta: hai paura del mostro nell’armadio?L’aveva rigirata con attenzione e all’improvviso una parola aveva brillato e Harry la pronunciò – No.-





	Hai paura del mostro nell'armadio?

Hai paura del mostro nell’armadio?

La prima volta che Harry era stato lì era stato per indagare.  
Aveva sentito di questo posto misterioso dove si sfruttavano delle creature innocenti per scopri “ricreativi”. Aveva messo piede lì pronto a giudicare tutto, tutti e arrestare chiunque, dopo aver capito di cosa si trattava davvero.  
Almeno era quello che si raccontava.  
Era stata… _la curiosità._  
Quella curiosità che solletica, che inganna, che si infila nella testa ed è un tarlo continuo. Dal momento che aveva sentito cosa succedeva in quella villa di campagna, era stata la sua condanna.  
Sulla soglia aveva osservato il biglietto da visita dell’attività, recava solo una scritta: _hai paura del mostro nell’armadio? _  
L’aveva rigirata con attenzione e all’improvviso una parola aveva brillato e Harry la pronunciò – No.-  
La porta si era quindi aperta.  
Non aveva visto altri clienti, a quanto pareva la casa era stata preparata in modo da mantenere la privacy.  
Una donna alta con un vestito rosso e i capelli biondi gli aveva spiegato l’unica regola: non parlare. A quanto pare spaventava le creature.  
\- E’ vero quello che dicono?- non si era trattenuto dal chiedere.  
Lo sguardo della donna aveva brillato di una intensità nuova, divertita e peccaminosa.  
\- Ce lo dirà lei, la prossima volta che verrà.-  
Harry aveva evitato di ribattere che sarebbe tornato con una squadra Auror per chiudere quel posto, ed entrò nella stanza.  
Nel momento stesso in cui ci aveva messo piede, aveva quasi sentito la curiosità far scivolare il cappio attorno al suo collo come se stesse provando una costosa collana. Sentì la curiosità ridere, la sentì burlarsi di lui.  
Nella stanza, completamente solo, Harry si era chiesto se era vero, se quelle creatura potevano davvero mostrarsi come il più segreto dei tuoi desideri, il più celato, il più anelato.  
Harry aveva fissato l’armadio dove un ramo della stessa famiglia dei mollicci stava esaminando la sua mente in cerca del suo più profondo, inconfessato, desiderio, e attese.  
La curiosità rise, mentre gli stringeva la corda ancora più stretta al collo.  
Quando l’anta cigolò e la creatura fece un passo nella luce, Harry si era ritrovato di fronte una verità che aveva rifiutato con tutte le sue forze per anni ma che ora era fatta carne e ossa davanti a lui.  
L’ultima cosa che pensò, prima di rendersi conto che era perduto, fu solo:  
_Beh, sì, ovvio che fosse lui. _

**  
Tutto ciò a cui poteva aspirare era incontrarlo in ascensore.  
Lavoravano a piani differenzi, Draco Malfoy però passava gran parte del tempo al ministero in ascensore per mediare tra i ministri.  
Si erano visti spesso lì, salutati per modo di dire; presi in giro era l’espressione più giusta.  
Era l’unico posto dove poteva vederlo e, visti gli orari in cui entrambi lo prendevano, era anche l’unico momento che trascorrevano da soli ora che gli Elfi magici erano liberi.  
Quel giorno non era diverso da tanti altri, ma quando Draco Malfoy sbucò tra le porte appena aperte il cuore di Harry perse un battito. Aveva ancora addosso l’illusione di averlo stretto tra le braccia, di aver baciato quelle labbra e quella pelle candinda…  
Sentì le proprie guance andare a fuoco e cercò di darsi un contegno, di non fissarlo, ma mentre gli occhi di Malfoy diventavano affilati e il sorriso appuntito, non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo.  
\- Potter.- soffiò – Sempre qui! Ma lavori ogni tanto?-  
Entrò nell’ascensore e premette il bottone del quinto piano sotterraneo: gli archivi. Guarda caso Harry era diretto solo ad un piano prima di quello del serpeverde.  
Tre piani da passare insieme cercando di ignorare i ricordi.  
\- Ovvio che no. Sono famoso. Quindi a cosa mi serve?- fece Harry appoggiandosi con la spalla ad un lato dell’ascensore, con le mani in tasca e gli occhi puntati sul contatore dei piani.  
Malfoy gli lanciò un’occhiata - Se fossi famoso la metà di te, vivrei di rendita.- replicò in un sospiro – Sul serio, che voglia hai di lavorare?-  
Era una conversazione seria quella?  
\- Non ne ho. Infatti passo il tempo in ascensore per poterti prendere in giro.-  
\- Questo spiega un sacco di cose!- quasi rise. Quasi.  
L’ascensore fece _ding_ e le porte si aprirono e Draco se ne andò.  
Mentre Harry dovette reprimere l’istinto di salutarlo.

***

Si era abituato in fretta all’unica regola: non parlare.  
Ogni volta che entrava in quella stanza e un essere con le fattezze del suo sogno proibito usciva dalle ante socchiuse di un armadio, Harry entrava in una specie di sogno ad occhi aperti.  
Era come se si tuffasse in un segreto, ne aveva gola e narici piene, bloccato in quella gelatina di sensualità, mistero e libertà. Non parlare veniva fin troppo naturale. Parlare avrebbe potuto svegliarlo.  
Certo, non poteva fermare i gemiti che esplodevano nel suo petto mentre si spingeva in lui.  
A volte doveva ricordarsi che quelle creature erano in tutto e per tutto diverse dai mollicci: i primi usavano le paura più profonde per proteggersi, queste invece usavano i profondi desideri per attirarti.  
Venivano usati nei bordelli da tempo così immemore che per secoli era passata come la normalità, un qualcosa per cui erano fatte.  
Harry non avrebbe mai potuto credere di arrivare a capire questo concetto prima di provarlo sulla propria pelle.  
Quella creatura si nutriva di lui quasi quanto lui si nutriva della sua illusione.  
Fin troppo spesso Harry si era ritrovato a sentirsi braccato, invece che cacciatore, ma aveva il suo aspetto: la pelle diafana, i capelli dorati, il sorriso sfrontato, gli occhi metallici e penetranti. Il corpo era privo di ogni segno se non quell’unica cicatrice che gli attraversava il petto. La loro cicatrice.  
Aveva copiato perfino quella.  
Come avrebbe potuto mai Harry restare davvero aggrappato alla realtà con una simile somiglianza?  
Così, ne era diventato assiduo, avido, _ossessionato. _  
La sua coscienza era stata uccisa da quel cappio che la curiosità aveva stretto al suo collo quella fatidica prima volta. La smania e il desiderio ormai erano in bella vista, come carne viva.  
Aveva la sua preziosa ora in cui la fantasia diventata realtà, assieme ai preziosi cinque minuti in cui aveva la realtà che solleticava la fantasia…  
E andava bene così.

**  
Harry aveva la schiena appoggiata alla parete dell’ascensore. Era esausto, era appena tornato da una notte di pattuglia e tutto ciò che voleva era andare a casa, fare una doccia e correre alla Villa.  
Ma era mattina e Malfoy prendeva sempre l’ascensore di mattina.  
Così si era trascinato lì senza reggersi nemmeno in piedi.  
La verità era che nonostante viveva ormai nell’illusione, nonostante la sua vita ne fosse soggiogata, il fatto stesso di vedere lui per davvero, di desiderarlo per davvero…  
Lo manteneva aggrappato ad un briciolo di realtà.  
Una briciola, non più grande della punta di uno spillo, ma era lì, ed era sua.  
Le porte si aprirono e Draco spuntò con il suo vestito nero che gli fasciava il corpo in modo divino, i capelli dannatamente perfetti e un caffè in mano.  
Però quel giorno c’era qualcosa di diverso, sul viso aveva una piccola linea rossa. Era una ferita fresca che stava guarendo.  
I suoi occhi si strinsero in un cipiglio pensieroso non appena lo videro.  
\- Cosa hai fatto alla faccia?- chiese Harry, confuso.  
Draco entrò un po’ riluttante e gli dette la schiena per premere il pulsante.  
\- Non sono affari tuoi.- replicò dopo un po’.  
Restò in silenzio mentre il veicolo partiva.  
\- Buongiorno, eh.- soffiò ancora Harry.  
\- Hai un aspetto pessimo.- replicò Malfoy dopo una veloce occhiata.  
L’altro sbadigliò – Ronda notturna.- si stropicciò un occhio – Quindi questa ferita…?-  
Draco restò in silenzio per un piano e mezzo.  
\- Perché sei qui se hai fatto la notte?- domandò all’improvviso, il tono era volutamente noncurante, ma c’era qualcosa nelle rigidità delle sue spalle che lo tradiva.  
_Per vederti, _ pensò l’Auror di rimando, ma potette rispondere solo - Per scartoffie.-  
Era proprio assurdo.  
Viveva in un sogno anche nella sua vita reale, in questo momento era vicino all’illudersi che fosse preoccupato per lui. Gli venne quasi da ridere per l’assurdità di quel pensiero.  
Arrivarono al piano e le porte si aprirono. Draco fece per allontanarsi ma fu evidente un’esitazione.  
Allungò il caffè e glielo spinse sul petto.  
\- Bevi o svieni per strada. Fila a riposarti, idiota.-  
Non appena Harry prese la tazza, Draco si allontanò svanendo alla vista.  
Ancora una volta, senza salutare.

**

\- Oggi l’abbiamo spostata di stanza- annunciò la donna con un sorriso nuovo, mai visto – Un’ala privata.-  
Harry si fermò nel bel mezzo del corridoi con un’espressione crucciata – Ma io voglio…-  
\- Avrà lo stesso.- lo rassicurò – Abbiamo spostato anche lui. La vecchia stanza non ci sembrava più adatta ad un cliente affezionato.-  
Ah, _affezionato. _  
Era ormai così assiduo che si era guadagnato un’ala vip. E pensare che era arrivato lì pronto a farli chiudere.  
Ogni passo in più, era tempo in meno da passare con lui, mentre camminava per i corridoi sentiva già le dita perdersi tra la seta dei suoi capelli, sentiva giù il petto muoversi in presa agli ansiti di piacere...  
La donna si fermò su una porta e il suo sorriso si fece ambiguo, perfino un po’ derisorio – Questa.- disse con voce sensuale – Per questa volta non avrà alcun limite di tempo.-  
Nessun limite?  
\- Ma…- la guardò perplesso.  
Lei sorrise – Le chiedo solo di non insistere se la creatura è sazia.-  
Harry annuì, sovrappensiero. Guardò la porta e sentì le mani secche dall’aspettativa.  
Una piccola, minuscola parte di lui, stava sussurrando qualcosa: trappola.  
Ma la ignorò. Aveva troppa fame.  
Nessun limite di tempo significava averla per quanto voleva, purché la cosa fosse reciproca.  
A volte aveva la sensazione, mentre la prendeva, che se non arrivasse quella donna a interromperli non avrebbe mai più vissuto, chiuso in una stanza con tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato avere.  
Questa volta, mentre apriva la porta Harry realizzò che stava aprendo la porta della sua gabbia e ci stava entrando con l’entusiasmo di un ragazzo che scarta un regalo.  
Sentì il cappio sul collo fare uno strattone e poi il vuoto d’aria non appena incrociò gli occhi della creatura.  
Come poteva essere così perfetta? Aveva perfino il lieve taglio sulla guancia che aveva visto al vero Draco Malfoy solo quella mattina. Immaginò che fosse per questo che l’aveva creata, scavando nei suoi ricordi e dargli una percezione sempre più concreta.  
La creatura non era nell’armadio, era in piedi sulla sua soglia. Stava aspettando lui.  
Quando i loro occhi si incrociarono Harry sentì lo stomaco contrarsi più del solito, per un istante dimenticò che quella era una creatura magica che si nutriva di sesso.  
Gli parve Draco e gli parve suo e si aggrappò a quella illusione come non mai.  
Sentì a stento la porta chiudersi dietro di lui, camminò per raggiungere ciò che gli apparteneva e gli poggiò le mani sui i fianchi con fare possessivo.  
Avrebbe voluto dirgli che gli era mancato, ma la regola d’oro vietava il parlare, così si limitò a premere le labbra sulle sue.  
La creatura non esitò un istante a replicare al suo bacio, anzi lo infervorò quasi fosse a digiuno da giorni in attesa di lui.  
Quando sentì le mani sulla nuca, Harry si sentì già duro.  
Si staccò, senza fiato e aprì gli occhi solo per guardarla. Per guardare lui.  
_Draco, _ pensò. Non era una creatura, era Draco Malfoy. Era con lui che stava per fare l’amore per ore e senza sosta.  
Non fu difficile tuffarsi in quella dettagliata realtà alternativa.  
Draco cercò i bottoni della camicia con una certa avidità, ne sbottonò i primi due, poi rinunciò per i restanti. Si limitò a distruggerli mentre con la bocca assaliva il collo.  
Harry non era abituato a tanta iniziativa. Di solito, la creatura si limitava a rispondere al suo tocco con totale remissione, se aveva preso iniziativa erano solo quando faceva parte nel suo desiderio: essere desiderato.  
Questa volta Harry si sentiva un po’ confuso, ma quando sentì la punta della lingua risalire lungo il collo, nulla ebbe più importanza.  
Le mani di Draco vagarono sul suo corpo e un sospiro si sfuggì dalle labbra.  
Harry gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo costrinse ad un nuovo, famelico bacio.  
Le mani della sua illusione scivolarono con una certa fretta sul cavallo saggiando a mano piena l’erezione del moretto che fu costretto a serrare la bocca per non emettere suoni.  
Un lento sorriso spuntò sul viso di Malfoy e la mano tornò più aggressiva.  
Sfregò il palmo contro quella sporgenza carnosa con sempre più sicurezza. Spostò lo sguardo in basso, con gli occhi lucidi dal desiderio e, solo dopo essersi goduto la consistenza per un po’, decise di liberare l’erezione.  
Harry restò immobile mentre Draco trafficava con i suoi pantaloni con attenzione.  
Avrebbe voluto un bacio, ma era così raro vedere la sua fantasia così piena di iniziativa che era incuriosito.  
Draco gli liberò il sesso e lo saggiò tra le mani con delicatezza, quando rialzò gli occhi su di lui brillavano di aspettativa.  
Quelli di Harry, invece, di impazienza.  
In un nuovo bacio vorace, indietreggiarono fino a che le ginocchia di Harry non sbatterono su un divanetto, costringendolo a caderci su.  
Draco smise di baciarlo solo per iniziare a spogliarsi a sua volta e lo trovò tenero.  
Di solito era diverso, pensò mentre si godeva la graduale visione sempre più ampia dei lembi di pelle di Draco Malfoy. Di solito diventava cieco di desiderio, era come se il mondo svanisse.  
In quel momento c’era il mondo, ma era tutto in quella stanza.  
Per strani versi sembrava più…intimo. Più reale.  
Ma il desiderio era decisamente lo stesso, devastante e inevitabile.  
Quando il corpo di Draco fu del tutto nudo di fronte a lui non desiderò altro di prenderlo, in ogni modo possibile o immaginabile, di inventare nuovi modi per entrargli dentro, di distruggere ogni più piccola briciola di autocontrollo.  
Lo voleva, per sé, per sempre.  
Draco non rialzò gli occhi quando tornò ad avvicinarsi, le mani si posarono sul petto di Harry e le usò come leva per aggrapparsi a lui mentre si metteva cavalcioni.  
Il contatto diretto pelle contro pelle, gli causò un brivido intenso.  
Draco si chinò a baciarlo e il bacio restò umido, dolce e infinito.  
Era più lento, pensò mentre gli scostava i capelli dal viso, di solito a quell’ora, poiché avevano poco tempo, era già dentro di lui.  
Ma in quel momento si consumavano baci, tocchi e sguardi…  
_Oh, _ pensò distrattamente, questa volta non era il sesso la sua fantasia. Era fare _l’amore. _  
Strano, come quella creatura riuscisse a capire i suoi stessi desideri prima che li capisse lui stesso.  
Stavolta, avevano tutto il tempo, il tempo di perdersi in quell’illusione senza doverla consumare prima di vederla svanire.  
Così, finché non sarebbe stato sazio di lui, Harry _l’avrebbe amato. _  
Fece scivolare una mano lungo la sua schiena e si fermò sulla base. Le labbra di Draco ebbero un fremito, come se trattenessero un’incitazione.  
Così le dita si infilarono tra le natiche e iniziarono ad accarezzare l’anello di carne.  
Quel lieve tocco sembrò provocare nell’altro un’onda di piacere nuova. Serrò gli occhi e dovette interrompere il bacio, per godersela.  
Quando li schiuse, nella profondità del suo sguardo, lesse l’implorazione. La sua stessa, disperata, implorazione.  
Il primo dito entro facilmente, il secondo lo impose poco dopo.  
Iniziò a scoparlo con le dita godendosi il lieve fremito delle sue labbra ogni volta che entrava più in profondità. Ne restò catturato, tanto che non si rese conto di non trovare più alcuna resistenza se non dopo che fosse Draco a mordersi un labbro e andare incontro a quelle dita in un chiaro invito a averne di più.  
Harry si ritrovò a pensare ad una cosa veramente assurda: a volerlo soddisfare. Voleva vederlo godere, spasimare, annaspare alla ricerca di desiderio.  
Voleva compiacerlo.  
Voleva vederlo godere solo perché gli era dentro, plasmato dal suo sesso.  
Quando finalmente spinse la punta sull’anello di carne si ritrovò quindi a farlo non per proprio piacere, ma per assecondare quello del Draco che aveva sopra di lui.  
Cielo! Sarebbe stato bello vedere un simile desidero nello sguardo del vero Malfoy…  
Scacciò subito quel pensiero.  
_E’ lui, _ si costrinse a pensare, _lui è Draco. E mi vuole. _  
Lui.mi.vuole.  
Gli entrò dentro senza pietà, in un'unica lenta spinta.  
Draco perse il respiro, il pomo d’Adamo scivolò sulla gola senza sosta come se non riuscisse più a inghiottire.  
Ebbe quasi paura di avergli fatto male, ma Draco abbassò lo sguardo, il metallo dei suoi occhi era lucente e liquido.  
Harry si sentì sul punto di venire solo a fissare i suoi occhi.  
Fu Draco a muoversi per primo, iniziò lentamente a muovere i fianchi, movimento che non offriva a nessuno dei sue la frizione desiderata.  
Sbattere l’un contro l’altro divenne una necessità.  
Harry si mise seduto e arpionò con un braccio il bacino di Draco per spingerselo con forza contro di lui mentre Draco aveva abbracciato il suo collo e si era stretto come se fosse la sua unica ancora in una tempesta.  
Tutto divenne frenetico e ansante, disperato.  
L’orgasmo precoce e inevitabile.  
Crollarono sul divano distesi, ansanti. Draco affondo il viso sulla spalla di Harry e prese diverse boccate d’aria, quasi tentasse di respirare il suo odore.  
Fu tenero, e Harry si ritrovò a stringere le braccia attorno al corpo senza nemmeno rendersene conto.  
Mosse lentamente le dita sulla sua schiena in un piccolo massaggio e solo dopo cinque minuti si rese conto che quelle erano coccole.  
Avvertì il momento in cui ogni difesa di Draco venne a mancare, quando si rilassò così tanto tra le sue braccia che divenne più pesante.  
A Harry non dispiaceva quel peso, lo rendeva ancora un po’ più reale.  
Dato che quella volta non c’era fretta, si presero tutto il tempo del mondo per riprendere a baciarsi, lo fecero con lentezza, con coscienza.  
Draco sorrise perfino, mentre Harry si metteva più comodo per riuscire a baciarlo meglio.  
Dopo un po’ Harry si rese conto che non solo gli aveva fatto le coccole ma che ora stavano perfino pomiciando…  
Era proprio vero; l’illusione questa volta riguardava l’amore.  
Si staccarono delicatamente e stavolta si guardarono con dolcezza.  
E Harry pensò che se la fantasia di quella giornata era amarlo… non sarebbe stata per nulla difficile.  
Aveva smesso da tempo di desiderare Draco Malfoy solo perché sexy da morire. Lui desiderava tutto il pacchetto: battutine, ghigno e ironica crudeltà compresa.  
Ne era… infatuato. Come un quindicenne.  
Pomiciarci non sembrava così stupido in quell’ottica.  
Passarono un po’ di tempo accoccolati baciandosi di tanto in tanto, poi Draco decise che erano pronti per passare alla fase successiva.  
Gli concesse un ultimo bacio veloce, a timbro, poi si alzò. Harry studiò il suo corpo mentre camminava.  
Camminava perfino come lui. E le sue natiche…  
Oh, erano perfette.  
Di solito non aveva tempo di stare lì a guardarle, ma questa volta le studiò minuziosamente.  
Draco si girò, un sopracciglio meravigliosamente alzato che sfociò in un sorriso ammiccante.  
Harry gli sorrise di rimando, colpevole.  
Di solito affondava in quella silenziosa illusioni senza rimorsi, ma questa volta sentiva la voce premere per uscire.  
Voleva parlare, pronunciare il suo nome, magari fare qualche battuta delle loro.  
Gliene erano venite in mente quattro su quanto fosse perfetto il suo culo.  
Si alzò e lo seguì. Draco salì sul letto gattonando.  
Con le gambe leggermente divaricate, l’ano gli fremette davanti, lo chiamò come una musa.  
Le mani avevano afferrato i suoi fianchi, ancora prima di concepirlo.  
Sentì Draco immobilizzarsi, incuriosito da ciò che Harry aveva tutte le intenzioni di fare.  
Crollò in ginocchio, le gita si serrarono sulle natiche, strinse fino a sbiancarle. Avrebbe visto l’orma delle sue mani su quei cuscini sodi. Peccato che non sarebbero restate eterne, a promemoria.  
Affondò il viso tra le natiche e concesse una prima leccata.  
Draco gemette, lo sentì chiaro come il sole, ma si coprì la bocca con una mano.  
Non era la prima volta che la creatura aveva simulato gemiti, ma questo ebbe una poesia tutta sua.  
Volle sentirlo ancora.  
Non perse tempo, la punta tentò di insinuarsi in quell’antro, poi la tirò via e la spinse nuovamente dentro. Come un serpente sinuoso, iniziò a tormentate quell’anello senza pietà.  
Era appena venuto in quel antro, ma a Harry non dispiacque sentire il proprio sapore, lo fece solo desiderare di entrargli ancora dentro.  
Tant’è che, nonostante fosse venuto da poco, sentiva già l’uccello tornare duro.  
Attraverso le dita, riusciva a percepire il corpo dell’altro teso come la corda di violino, mentre si teneva la mano premuta sulla bocca con forza, troppa forza.  
L’unica cosa che lo aiutava a capire quanto stava godendo era il fatto che si spingeva sulla sua lingua senza alcun riguardo.  
Quando decise che era abbastanza, si alzò e sentì un altro, meraviglioso, gemito.  
Una lamentela.  
Gli venne da ridere, mentre poggiava le mani sulla sua schiena e la punta del sesso dove finora era stata la sua lingua.  
Era divertente, Draco.  
Era suo, Draco.  
Per poco non pronunciò il suo nome quando gli entrò dentro con una sola spinta.  
Una volta sepolto nella sua carne, si fermò lì come se fosse saltato da una barca nell’acqua gelida e dovesse rendersi conto di dov’era per riemergere in superficie.  
Il corpo dell’altro gli strinse attorno con uno spasmo. Stavolta il gemito fu invitabile.  
Harry si tirò indietro e si godette la resistenza, si spinse in avanti e ebbe l’impulso di perdersi completamente in lui.  
Come se non fosse già troppo tardi.  
Mentre iniziava a spingere con una velocità cadenzata e lenta per durare il più possibile, Harry si chiese se sarebbe mai uscito da quella stanza.  
La sensazione di essere caduto in una trappola eterna si era ormai concretizzata.  
Mentre si aggrappava ai suoi fianchi per dare due spinte più forti, cercando di trattenere la voce, si chiese come avrebbe potuto vivere così.  
Un modo doveva esserci. Doveva!  
La follia era alla distanza di un orgasmo e l’orgasmo stava arrivando, il più lentamente possibile, ma era una certezza.  
Ancora uno spasmo, più d’uno, le dita di Draco si strinsero sulle lenzuola mentre le spinte restavano calcolate.  
Il suo corpo, rigido già da prima, sembrava già stremato dalla disperata volontà di  
rimandare il più possibile il piacere.  
Dondolando, trattenevano attimi, rapendoli, torturandoli, nel disperato tentativo di non correre fino alla meta, ma godersi il giro.  
Ma capitolare fu inevitabile.  
Harry si riversò dentro di lui senza più alcun ritegno, continuò a spingere fino a che anche l’ultima goccia del suo seme non gli era dentro.  
E restò lì, sepolto in quella carne bollente a recuperare fiato.  
Il respiro affannato del suo sogno proibito, lo riportò alla realtà, adesso Draco aveva le braccia incrociate davanti, il viso affossato, respirava a fatica.  
Harry uscì da lui solo per poterlo guardare.  
Oltre al seme che scivolò via dall’anello di carne, c’era anche una rivolo di quello di Draco che scivolava via dalla punta del suo uccello.  
Si chiede come mai ancora non l’avesse preso tra le mani.  
Era stato egoista, davvero tanto.  
Si riavvicinò e lo spinse delicatamente a distendersi. Draco socchiuse gli occhi solo quando, supino, schiuse le labbra come per dire qualcosa, ma non uscì alcun suono.  
Harry decise che era già tanto vivere quell’illusione e che, non sentire la sua voce, se non per qualche sporadico gemito, era il male minore.  
Si sedette sulle sue ginocchia e gli sorrise. La punta delle dita studiò il sesso della creatura e lo trovò bellissimo. Era così bello che desiderò non aver sprecato due orgasmi solo a spingersi in lui.  
Con un dito percorse l’intera lunghezza, la misurò, ne studiò i punti più sensibili.  
Draco si coprì gli occhi con le mani.  
_Non forzarla se è sazia. _  
Si immobilizzò, come un bambino a cui avevano appena detto di posare il giocattolo. Alzò gli occhi su Draco e restò immobile, senza sapere come fare.  
Era appena venuto due volte, era già sazio? Quanto doveva aspettare prima di tornare a mangiare?  
Draco alzò le mani incuriosito e si rispecchiò nell’indecisione dell’altro.  
Si guardarono in silenzio per qualche attimo, poi Harry decise di tentare.  
Scivolò steso su di lui, stando ben attento a non schiacciarlo e provò a baciarlo.  
Draco gli abbracciò il collo prima di rispondere.  
Ancora coccole.  
Avrebbe potuto coccolarlo in eterno, realizzò mente piegava meglio la testa per baciarlo meglio.  
Draco era completamente rilassato tra le sue braccia, i baci erano lenti e un po’ stanchi.  
Erano esausti…  
Ma non sazi.  
Harry fece scivolare le mani sul membro rilassato della creatura e iniziò ad accarezzarlo.  
Era caldo, era umido e presto fu duro. Sorrise nel bacio quando un brivido di trionfo lo invase alla sensazione di durezza tra le dita.  
Aumentò il ritmo, forse fin troppo perché le dita di Draco si strinsero sui capelli per strattonarlo.  
Per un attimo, Harry si staccò dal bacio e interruppe il movimento non sapendo bene cosa fare.  
Avrebbe voluto chiedergli cosa voleva.  
Oh, merlino, se avrebbe fatto di tutto a quel punto.  
Sembrò che la creatura gli leggesse nel pensiero, fece scivolare le mani sulla schiena in una lunga e calda carezza mentre poggiava le labbra umide sul collo.  
Harry restò immobile, lasciando fare il suo sogno proibito, si rilassò così tanto che il primo tocco del dito tra le sue natiche non ci fece nemmeno tanto caso.  
Il secondo lo sorprese un po’ ma fu un pensiero fugare. Troppo fugace.  
Quando sentì la punta del dito provare a entrargli dentro l’unica cosa che riuscì a pensare fu al sesso di Draco, perfetto, così perfetto che poteva entrargli dentro come e quanto gli pareva.  
Oh, Draco avrebbe potuto avere tutto, se solo si fosse deciso a rendersi conto di quanto fosse perso per lui.  
Il dito della creatura prese più coraggio, così come i suoi baci. Tornò a baciargli le labbra, cercò la sua lingua, e il dito gli scivolò dentro inghiottito senza alcune rimostranza.  
Era la prima volta per Harry e non gli importava se stava per fotterlo una creatura mitologica con le sembianza del suo amore.  
Aveva smesso da tempo di avere una dignità. Una qualsiasi dignità.  
In quel momento l’idea di sentirlo dentro non era solo una cosa ovvia, ma lo desiderò perfino.  
Il secondo dito lo spinse ad irrigidirsi. Draco se ne accorse, e provò a rilassarlo con nuovi baci, nuove carezze.  
Dopo qualche profondo respiro, Harry si rilassò abbastanza da permettere una maggiore frizione.  
Il terzo dito gli provocò un brivido intenso e una nuova erezione completa.  
Okay, pensò mentre cercava di fare mente locale tra baci, carezze e dita, non era così male, in fondo.  
Quando avvertì le dita muoversi con scioltezza dentro di lui, quando arrivò perfino a desiderarle, realizzò che era pronto.  
Interruppe il bacio e alzò il bacino quanto bastava per dargli spazio.  
Si rispecchiò nel desiderio e l’aspettativa di quegli occhi argentei e desiderò vederli liquefarsi ancora dal piacere.  
Desiderò dar piacere a quella creatura come se fosse un imperativo di vita.  
Sentì la punta, poi sentì il resto.  
Il suo corpo provò a fare resistenza, si strinse attorno all’asta. Serrò gli occhi, cercò di rilassarsi senza successo.  
Una mano sul viso lo spinse a riaprirli e vide il suo viso.  
E amò Draco Malfoy.  
Mentre guardava i suoi occhi plasmati dal piacere Harry dimenticò tutto il resto, dimenticò dov’era e chi non era quello sotto di lui.  
Mentre l’asta sprofondava senza più resistenza, Harry era lì, con Draco Malfoy.  
Ed era suo. Totalmente suo.  
Chiuse la realtà lontana, la scacciò, accolse il membro caldo e pulsante dentro di lui come un amico. Lo sentì in profondità che mai aveva percepito.  
Sentì il brivido di piacere, quando si rese conto di provare davvero piacere.  
Era diverso, sì, ma era bello.  
Un altro brivido lo percorse interamente quando Draco si mosse con una certa urgenza.  
Un sorriso gli sfuggì dalle labbra nel leggergli sul viso vibrare l’impazienza.  
Fece perno sulle ginocchia e si alzò scivolando sull’asta, si concentrò non su quanto provocasse piacere, ma studiò lui, ogni sua mossa, ogni suo gemito, ogni sua vibrazione.  
Presto, presero un nuovo ritmo e Draco non riuscì a muoversi preso com’era da quell’andatura, riusciva solo a respirare affannosamente cercando di tenere gli occhi aperti per guardarlo.  
A Draco piaceva guardarlo e a lui piaceva essere guardato da quegli occhi infuocati.  
Aumentò il ritmo, si prese il sesso indurito tra le mani e iniziò ad accarezzarsi da solo seguendo la stessa andatura.  
Era scomodo, le ginocchia e la schiena iniziavano a fargli male, senza contare all’anello di carne che gli provocava insieme fitte di piacere e dolore.  
Ma Draco lo guardava come se volesse segnarsi nel cervello ogni più fragile istante e gli avrebbe fatto vedere ogni, singola, cosa.  
L’orgasmo arrivò con calma questa volta, come una parola sulla punta della lingua che non voleva uscire, ma quanto arrivò, fu come sciogliersi.  
Harry perse tutte le sue forze, riuscì a stento e non cadergli addosso spingendosi di lato con un ultimo briciolo di energia.  
Nonostante l’ano che faceva un po’ male tra le fitte, la sensazione di essere vuoto fu predominante, ma la mise a tacere con la promessa di riprovarci ancora.  
Esausto come non mai, si girò verso Draco che aveva gli occhi socchiusi, sul punto di addormentarsi.  
Se era così che doveva finire quella fantasia, Harry ne aveva ancora una attinente al tema di quella magnifica giornata.  
Raccolse le sue ultime energie e cercò la posizione giusta. Quando la trovò, Draco sembrò metterci un po’ a capire, ma quando lo fece non provò nemmeno a protestare. Fece solo un lieve saltello per sistemarsi bene anche lui.  
Ed eccoli lì. Abbracciati e sul punto di dormire.  
Non poteva parlare. Non poteva dirgli che era innamorato di lui…  
Ma poteva stringerlo con dolcezza.  
Sì, questo poteva farlo.  
**

Harry si risvegliò e, quando realizzò la mancanza di Draco nel letto, il cuore perse un battito. I suoi occhi caddero sull’armadio chiuso e un senso di abbandono lo sopraffece all’istante.  
Restò a fissare le ante chiuse come se sperasse che la creatura cambiasse idea.  
Se fosse rimasto lì fino a che la creatura non fosse tornata in forma, andava bene?  
Non era pronto a tornare alla realtà. Non lo sarebbe stato mai più.  
Affondò il viso tra le mani e si sentì sul punto di piangere. Pensò a quanto aveva in banca, a quanto sarebbe costato comprarla, averla per sé.  
Non importava il prezzo… lui la voleva.  
Se fino a quel giorno uscire da quella bolla di fantasia era stato quasi facile, un sogno ad occhi aperti da cui era facile svegliarsi, dopo quel pomeriggio non era più possibile tornare a vivere.  
Quel pomeriggio era stato perfetto, la sua illusione di averlo, l’illusione di essere amato da lui era stata impeccabile.  
Aveva dato corda alla curiosità ed era finito soffocato.  
Si alzò e si diresse all’armadio, poggiò le mani sulle ante, cercò di sentire la sua presenza oltre il legno.  
Si concentrò per sentire ogni movimento.  
E sentì una voce.  
La _sua_ voce.  
Alzò gli occhi e fissò le ante senza capire, ma si accorse subito che non proveniva dall’armadio ma da una porticina adiacente.  
Si avvicinò, senza fiato e questa volta la sentì chiaramente:  
\- Non posso venire ora.- disse. Parlava con voce bassa ma senza sussurrare. Sentì un'altra voce e lo scoppiettio di un caminetto – Sapevate che avevo il giorno libero.- insistesse la voce di Draco Malfoy - No. Lo sapevate. Cavatevela da soli!-  
Ci fu silenzio all’improvviso. Lo scoppiettio del fuoco si spense.  
Poi arrivarono i passi e Harry si ritrovò a indietreggiare senza rendersene conto. Si aggrappò all’armadio con le idee confuse che vorticavano nel cervello.  
Draco aprì la porta, era ancora mezzo nudo, con solo i boxer addosso e i suoi occhi si fermarono su di lui con sorpresa. Poi si spostarono sulla mano che si reggeva all’armadio e ancora su di lui. Il terrore li attraversò.  
Tese le mani lentamente, le dita tanto tese che tremavano, probabilmente stava maledicendosi in milioni di lingue.  
Aveva parlato. Parlare spaventa le creature. E Harry aveva una mano sull’armadio dopo aver scoperto Draco Malfoy parlare nell’altra stanza.  
La confusione si addensò di colpo, e tutto ebbe finalmente senso: il perché fosse diverso questa volta, il perché lui sentisse che questa volta non avrebbe più potuto farne a meno…  
Perché Draco Malfoy sembrava così perfetto tanto da essersi davvero perso in quella fantasia.  
Era ovvio che fosse così, perché era realtà.  
In questo momento Draco era terrorizzato di vedere la creatura per cui aveva pagato, star per fuggire nell’armadio, spaventata da lui.  
Per tutto il tempo si erano scambiati a vicenda per la creatura… e non era stato un caso.  
Erano stati incastrati.  
Draco lo aveva raggiunto mentre Harry metteva a posto i pensieri e aveva appena posato le mani fredde sul collo di Harry per tentare di rassicurarlo.  
Sobbalzò per il gelo e a Draco sembrò come un pugno. Un rifiuto.  
Era… assurdo. E fantastico.  
Assolutamente fantastico.  
Sorrise, anche se avrebbe voluto ridere, saltare per la stanza, o addirittura ballare.  
Poi lo guardò e si immaginò dirglielo.  
Dirgli che erano stati ingannati, che si erano lasciati andare l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro senza alcuna remora, di essere i reciproci sogni proibiti e più oscuri.  
E immagino l’attuale paura che giaceva in quelle iridi diventare qualcosa di molto peggio.  
Il sorriso si spense, alla consapevolezza che dirglielo ora non sarebbe stato affatto la mossa giusta.  
Lui era così disperato da prenderla come una buona notizia, ma Draco? Se lui veniva lì per sognare di averlo ma non lo degnava di uno sguardo per i corridoio un motivo c’era…  
Il cuore di Harry si gelò.  
Forse per lui era diverso, odiò pensare, forse per Draco non voleva che quel pomeriggio uscisse da quella stanza.  
Una stanza che all’improvviso era diventata minuscola e soffocante.  
Draco provò a sfiorargli il viso, a rassicurarlo, ancora convinto che Harry fosse una creatura mistica spaventava.  
Ma Harry non era spaventato. Harry era terrorizzato.  
Fece un passo indietro e pensò a cosa fare ora. Come uscirne.  
Era ancora nudo, Draco era ancora lì, lo credeva una creatura, vestirsi e andar via non era nelle opzioni.  
Così fece l’unica cosa che poteva fare.  
Aprì l’armadio e ci entrò.  
Riuscì a sentire il – No!- soffocato e poi ci fu silenzio.  
Dopo un po’ sentì solo un sussurro oltre il legno spesso. Un sussurro che lo fece sentire il coglione più grande dell’universo.  
\- Perdonami…-

**

Uscì dalla stanza con il cuore che gli faceva male. La donna della locanda era in piedi vicino al mobiletto bar con due drink in mano. Ne tese uno a lui.  
\- Ha passato un piacevole pomeriggio?-  
Harry aveva pensato di odiarla, ma era anche colei che gli aveva permesso di avere un pomeriggio con l’unico uomo che aveva mai voluto.  
La raggiunse e prese il drink. Lo scolò tutto in un sorso.  
\- Immagino che abbia capito il mio inganno.-  
\- Perché?- replicò subito Harry, sinceramente perplesso.  
Un luccichio divertito brillò negli occhi azzurri della signorina – Quello che fate una volta entrati nelle stanze non mi compete, signor Potter, tuttavia…- esitò – Qualcuno ha fatto in modo di farmi capire il vostro reciproco desiderio. Avrei potuto non far nulla, siete comunque dei clienti paganti. Assidui clienti paganti.-  
Harry si sentì punto sul vico – Anche Malfoy è assiduo?-  
La donna sorrise – Come è venuto a sapere di noi, Signor Potter?-  
Harry ci rifletté: voci perlopiù. Voci su questo tipo di posti volavano in fretta, si diceva che pure alcuni del ministero fossero assidui frequentatori. Aveva fatto un po’ di domande in giro, con discrezione, una mattina si era trovato il bigliettino sulla scrivania.  
\- Il Signor Malfoy è stato uno dei nostri primi clienti.- soffiò la donna – Così assidui che la creatura si è affezionato a lui. –  
Harry sentì un vuoto allo stomaco – Chi sarebbe questo qualcuno che gli ha detto cosa accadeva nelle stanze?-  
La donna prese un nuovo bicchiere ad Harry – Non ho mai detto che me l’abbiano detto.- soffiò – Più che altro mostrato. Lo sa che la voce li spaventa.-  
Le creature? Harry la osservò con occhi vuoti.  
\- Vuol dire che…-  
\- Gliel’ho detto le creature si affezionano. Arrivano perfino a volere il nostro bene…-  
Harry restò senza fiato, ripensò a tutte le volte che aveva stretto tra le braccia il finto Malfoy.  
\- O è così, o si erano stancati di essere consumati da voi.- la donna rise.  
_Consumati. _  
Harry socchiuse gli occhi – Non importa da quanto lui sogni di farlo con me, dal vero è diverso. – Harry bevve un altro sorso del suo drink – Dirgli che ero davvero io… gli avrebbe fatto solo male.-  
La donna sorrise in modo dolce e materno – Posso avvisarla quando arriva. Posso farle stingere ancora l’uomo che ama.-  
\- Sarebbe un inganno.- replicò Harry.  
\- L’inganno è il mio business.- soffiò la donna – Signor Potter, per me non fa differenza, può venire qui, pagare per avere qualcosa che sa essere proprio lì fuori, che cerca lei. Oppure può svegliarsi da questo sogno e cercare di vivere la realtà…-  
\- Ma Malfoy…-  
La donna si fece avanti poggiò una mano su quella di Harry e il suo sguardo era un misto di dolcezza e rimprovero:  
\- Nessuno può prevedere cosa accadrà, ma veramente si lascerà paralizzare dalla paura?-  
Harry ripensò a quel pomeriggio, ai suoi occhi pieni di desiderio non più una semplice imitazione. Ripensò alla disperazione con cui lo teneva a sé, alla dolcezza dei suoi baci…  
Non rispose, finì di bere il suo drink e salutò la donna.  
Sapeva che non l’avrebbe mai più rivista; aveva smesso di vivere nell’illusione.

**

Non riuscì a vedere Malfoy per quattro giorni.  
Il quinto giorno le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono al suo piano e lui era lì. Sembrava stanco, le occhiaie erano accentuate dalla mancanza di sonno.  
Si preoccupò per lui, anche se sapeva di non averne nessun diritto.  
Harry tentò di sorridergli – Ciao.-  
Draco entrò nell’ascensore e gli dette le spalle per premere il solito bottone.  
\- Sei di cattivo umore. Cos’è successo?-  
Draco s’irrigidì – Niente.- masticò.  
\- Niente tipo?-  
\- Tipo non sono affari tuoi.-  
Calò il silenzio tra loro, e Harry strinse le labbra con disappunto – Dove sei stato questi quattro giorni?-  
Lo vide irrigidirsi, mentre i suoi occhi fissavano con insistenza la barra passare i piani. Si aspettò un’altra risposta acida, invece Draco schiuse le labbra e sembro forzarsi nel parlare – Sono stato poco bene. –  
Dal giorno dopo che si erano amati?  
Era forse una coincidenza?  
\- Ora che stai meglio… - continuò Harry, consapevole che il loro tempo stava per scadere. L’ascensore stava arrivando al piano – Ti va di uscire con me?-  
Appena lo disse l’ascensore si fermò e fece DING.  
Draco si girò verso di lui come se avesse appena detto che gli piaceva mangiare scarafaggi. Era così confuso da quella domanda che dimenticò di scendere…  
E l’ascensore si chiuse.  
Si riscosse, imprecò, premette il pulsante con forza ma non c’era nulla da fare. La scatola di latta proseguiva verso la sua prossima meta.  
\- … allora?- proruppe la voce di Harry nel silenzio.  
\- Allora cosa?-  
\- Vuoi uscire con me?-  
\- Che ti sei fumato, Potter? No, perché se è roba così buona potevi offrire.-  
Fece una risatina sarcastica e nervosa, premette ancora il bottone più per partito preso che per altro.  
\- Speravo che potessimo parlare con due adulti.- soffiò Harry, in un sospiro – Davanti a una birra, magari due.-  
\- Non credevo che vivessi di queste illusioni.- soffiò Draco alzando gli occhi sulla lancetta dei piani. La fissò, in assenza di altro da fissare.  
Illusioni. Loro due se ne erano create di belle per la paura di provare a vivere quella realtà.  
Harry aveva ancora paura, paura che Draco rifiutasse l’idea stessa di loro a dispetto di tutto e tutti.  
Sì, Harry aveva paura.  
Ma…  
L’aveva baciato per ore, l’aveva stretto senza sosta, gli era vissuto dentro per un intero pomeriggio, e si era lasciato prendere da lui. Non poteva più tornare indietro, quel pomeriggio aveva cambiato tutto.  
Aveva cambiato lui.  
Avrebbe costretto Draco ad accettare la realtà ad ogni costo perché non poteva più vivere in un mondo dove Harry Potter non ammetteva di amare Draco Malfoy.  
Osservò la rigidità del corpo di Draco. Era sempre stato rigido in quegli incontri in ascensore.  
Si era sciolto solo quando non lo credeva lui.  
Aveva mai fantasticato su di loro in ascensore? Si era mai chiesto come sarebbe stato essere baciato all’improvviso e senza possibilità di scappare?  
Non importava, Harry era arrivato al limite.  
Mancavano due piani. Ora o mai più.  
Gli afferrò una spalla e lo spinse sulla prima parete dell’ascensore con la forza necessaria per non lasciargli scampo.  
Si rispecchiò nei suoi occhi confusi solo un battito di ciglia prima di spingere le lebbra sulle sue.  
Per un attimo, il tempo di fermò, ad Harry parve di sentirlo rallentare sulla pelle, strisciare fino a bruciarlo.  
Poi Draco ispiro un’esclamazione che morì in un altro bacio e stavolta aveva spazio per approfondirlo e lo fece, oh se lo fece, mosse le labbra sulle sue con tutte le forze che aveva, con la disperazione di un innamorato.  
Ma presto gli mancò il respiro. Si staccò di poco, le labbra ancora così vicine da sentirne il calore, gli occhi lucidi.  
Ebbe ancora paura, paura di esser spinto via, maledetto, odiato.  
Ma Draco era così confuso che non aveva chiuso nemmeno gli occhi.  
Harry si allontanò, ansante, e le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono.  
Draco era così confuso da non riuscire a muoversi. Cinque persone entrarono, spingendoli indietro.  
L’ascensore parti e il silenzio era così denso nell’ascensore che Harry riusciva a sentire Draco respirare profondamente con l’intenzione di recuperare il respiro.  
Poi qualcosa si accese, nella profondità del suo sguardo.  
Si girò verso di lui e si guardarono. L’illusione era scivolata via, come se Harry si fosse tolto il mantello dell’invisibilità.  
Vide il dubbio, vide le domande affollarsi, vide la paura che fossero vere e poi vide il terrore di una realtà troppo complicata da accettare.  
Draco distolse lo sguardo, lo guardò ancora e tornò a fissare il vuoto di fronte a sé.  
Poi le sue spalle crollarono sotto il peso della verità.  
Harry prese un profondo respiro e raccolse tutto il coraggio che aveva scelto di avere quel famoso giorno in cui aveva implorato un capello di mandarlo a Grifondoro.  
Gli prese la mano e si rifiutò di lasciarla andare.  
Si amavano, quella non era un’illusione. No, quella era la realtà.  
Sentì le dita di Draco esitare con le dita tese nella presa, poi le sentì piegarsi lentamente tra le sue. Sentì il palmo sul suo. Sentì il calore del suo corpo dopo che si era avvicinato un poco.

Furono relegati insieme nell’angolo dell’ascensore, all’improvviso diventato così minuscolo che riusciva ad avvertire il calore di Draco sulla pelle.  
Voleva baciarlo e non gli importava nulla che ci fosse gente.  
Se quella gente non si sbrigava ad andare via, l’avrebbe baciato, non gli importava più di nulla.  
Resistette a tenergli la mano al primo piano, la strinse con forza al secondo.  
Il terzo fu impossibile aspettare oltre.  
Nemmeno si rese conto che la gente era effettivamente uscita quando gli prese il mento con la mano libera, né si rese conto che le porte si erano richiuse quando premette le labbra sulle sue.  
Questa volta, Draco mosse le labbra sulle sue a fatica, come se non riuscisse a stare al passo degli eventi ma ci stesse provando.  
Si staccarono senza fiato sì per il bacio, ma anche per la tensione che li stava consumando.  
Draco si sfiorò le labbra come se ancora non riuscisse a credere cosa fosse appena successo. Forse era così.  
\- …eri tu, non è vero? – disse con voce roca – Ti prego dimmi che eri tu e non sono impazzito.-  
\- Non sei arrabbiato?-  
Gli occhi grigi esitarono sulla sua figura - … lo sapevi che ero io?-  
\- Non all’inizio.-  
\- Ti sei chiuso nell’armadio.-  
\- … ero nel panico.-  
Draco sospirò gravemente, e tornò a guardare il suo piano miseramente lontano.  
Premette il bottone e aspettò che le porte si chiudessero, poi alzò gli occhi al cielo e buttò le mani al collo di Draco.  
\- Basta illusioni, okay?-  
Harry sorrise, se lo strinse addosso e rubò un bacio. Lo guardò negli occhi, i suoi veri occhi e si chiese come aveva fatto a convincersi che qualcuno o qualcosa potesse imitarli. Erano unici. Erano suoi.  
Sorrise e confermò con tutto il cuore – Basta illusioni.-  
Quella era e sarebbe restata la loro realtà.

Fine


End file.
